


Emerald City

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Missing Scene, Multi, Slow Burn, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Сборник драбблов по разным фандомам. Фандомы, персонажи и теги будут пополняться одновременно с появлением новых драбблов в сборнике.





	1. санса старк/дейенерис таргариен (game of thrones)

Санса Старк очень похожа на своего брата — об этом Дейенерис думает в первую минуту их встречи. Одна северная стать, одна светлая, почти белая кожа, только у леди Старк рыжие волосы и светлые глаза.  
Она улыбается и говорит: «Винтерфелл ваш, Ваше Величество», но улыбка только на ее губах, не в глазах.  
Дейенерис говорит что-то приветственное. Говорит что-то вежливое. Говорит, что леди Винтерфелла еще красивее, чем рассказывал Джон.  
Улыбка — все та же, холодная, безразличная, вновь касается губ северянки и исчезает.  
Дейенерис думает, что, по крайней мере, не солгала.

Джон Сноу, лорд Винтерфелла и Хранитель Севера, тренируется со своими (её) солдатами — удар, отбив — Дейенерис смотрит на них со стены замка.  
Королей Севера называли также Королями Зимы. Дейенерис смотрит на Джона и видит улыбку, которая способна растопить снег вокруг. Растопить даже ледяную стену, которую она выстроила между собой и миром — куда там Стене, за которой ждут своего часа Иные. Джон Сноу смеется и хлопает кого-то по плечу.  
Дейенерис думает, что леди Старк выглядит куда более зимней, чем собственный брат. Ее волосы похожи на блик скупого северного солнца, но в глазах холода столько, что хватило бы превратить в вихтов всех ее Безупречных, всех дотракийцев, может, даже драконов.  
Огонь не обжигает драконью королеву, но взгляд леди Сансы — недоверие, равнодушие, холод, пронзающий до костей — приковывает к земле.

Сир Давос похож на своего (бывшего) короля. Какой-то светлый до глубины души, а еще честный до невозможности — он говорит, что Битва Бастардов, как прозвали северяне сражение сил Старков и Болтонов, была бы проиграна, если бы не леди Старк.  
Молчаливая северянка, спрыгнувшая со стен Винтерфелла, даже не имея ни единого шанса на выживание.  
Дейенерис думает, это был прыжок веры. И отчего-то вспоминает, как сама когда-то вошла в пышущий жаром костер, сжигающий дотла колдунью, тело мужа, ласкающий алыми языками три драконьих яйца.  
«Вы говорите, ее выдали замуж за Болтона против желания, сир Давос, — требовательно говорит Дейенерис, теребя белый мех на рукаве своей шубы. — Что же сталось с лордом Болтоном после боя?»  
«Я скормила своего мужа его же собственным псам», — доносится спокойный ответ откуда-то сзади.  
Санса Старк похожа на черное изваяние, распространяющее вокруг себя холод. Нет, она не похожа на Джона, Дейенерис теперь смешно это ложное первое впечатление. В ней больше Севера, чем в лорде Сноу, больше, чем в любом из северян вокруг.  
«Вы, должно быть, полюбили после этого собак», — замечает Дейенерис и успевает увидеть на губах леди Винтерфелла легкую улыбку.  
Касается она глаз или нет, Дейенерис заметить не успевает.

Колокола бьют тревогу, Дейенерис всматривается в горизонт, туда, откуда — она будто чувствует это чем-то, пламенем, пробудившим драконов, глубоко внутри нее — идет холод, лед, смерть.  
«Ваше Величество», — леди Старк подходит неслышно. Не так неожиданно и порой пугающе, как ее же сестра, но тихо — черная тень на белом снегу.  
Дейенерис вспоминает, как говорила лорду Сноу, что ее насиловали и унижали, продавали как кобылу и пытались убить множество раз. Дейенерис думает, то же справедливо в отношении леди Сансы.  
Как и вера в себя. Без нее невозможны прыжки вперед, в неизвестность, где точно не будет грязи, остающейся позади.  
«Зима уже здесь», — говорит леди Санса, эхом откликаясь на собственный семейный девиз.  
«Я всю жизнь жила мечтой о доме. Красная дверь, лимонное дерево за окном. Теперь нам всем остается лишь грезить о весне», — слова вырываются изо рта королевы облачками пара.  
Санса Старк молчит. Они не друзья, думает Дейенерис, она уже сказала Джону Сноу, им не нужно быть подругами, леди Винтерфелла — вассал Королевы Семи Королевств. Они не друзья, но могут умереть бок о бок этой ночью, когда пламя драконов столкнется с вечным льдом, пришедшим из-за Стены.  
«Я всегда любила лимонные пирожные. Может, вы пришлете мне пару лимонов, когда вырастите их рядом с Красным Замком». Санса Старк улыбается. На этот раз не одними губами — и Дейенерис улыбается в ответ.  
Ее рыжие волосы, на секунду думает Дейенерис, отдают теплом, напоминая о весне.


	2. джейме ланнистер/бриенна тарт (game of thrones)

«Я не король, но если бы я был королем, я бы посвятил тебя в рыцари десять раз подряд».  
Джейме поднимает голову.  
Бриенна всегда заслуживала этого. Заслуживала больше чем любой другой рыцарь, которого Джейме когда-либо знал, заслуживала больше, чем он, печально известный Цареубийца, человек-без-чести, рыцарь Королевской гвардии, убивший первого своего короля и ее лорд-командующий, не сумевший защитить следующего.  
Она была б _о_ льшим рыцарем, будучи сильной и закованной в броню, с мечом в руках, и будучи слабой, связанной Локком, сидящей под деревом с лицом, запачканным землей, даже сражающейся с медведем в платье, сжимающей в руках бесполезную деревяшку.  
Джейме помнит ее клятву найти и защитить дочерей Кейтилин Старк, помнит, как отдал ей Верного Клятве, помнит ее прощальный отчаянный взгляд через плечо, а потом — пустую дорогу спустя минуты после того, как опускается вновь на землю пыль, поднятая конями ее и мальчишки-оруженосца.  
Помнит ее на стенах Риверрана — все тот же отчаянный взгляд, а глаза пронзительно-голубые, как воды вокруг Сапфирового острова.

«Чтобы сделать кого-то рыцарем, не нужен король. Я могу это доказать».  
Разве не она сделала его настоящим рыцарем, защитником слабых, стражем справедливости под светом Семерых?  
Джейме обязывает ее быть храброй именем Воина, но он не знает никого храбрее. Обязывает быть справедливой именем Отца, но не знает никого справедливее. Он обязывает Бриенну защищать невинных именем Матери — «сир Джейме держит свои клятвы, — говорит эта безумная женщина про него, известного клятвопреступника, — он дал мне меч и отправил защищать вас, леди Санса, потому что поклялся об этом вашей матери» — и разве не этим она занимается столько, сколько он ее знает, с того самого дня в лагере Старков?  
«Встань, Бриенна Тарт, рыцарь Семи королевств».  
Ну же, женщина, разве это не все, о чем ты мечтала?

Одичалый хлопает своими огромными ручищами — что там он говорил про молоко великанов? — Джейме даже не готов поручиться, что это была шутка. Рыжий гигант кажется восхищенным Бриенной, Джейме чувствует неприятный укол внутри. Тормунд Великанья Смерть говорит вещи на грани приличного, если не за его гранью, а Джейме вспоминает рассказы про Бриенну Красотку, про все, что ей пришлось выслушать в жизни от мужчин — наверняка она слышала и похуже, от него в том числе.  
Одичалый смотрит на Бриенну Тарт с восхищением, и Джейме ловит себя на мысли, что мог бы смотреть на нее так же. Первая женщина-рыцарь Семи Королевств, посвященная в звание рыцарем-Цареубийцей, менестрели наверняка сложат про них издевательскую песню.  
Он мог бы тоже смотреть. Или говорить. Если бы был таким, каким она его видит. Таким, каким она защищает его от королевы Таргариен и своей леди-северянки, в которой Джейме едва узнает дочь Кейтилин Старк. Если бы он действительно перестал быть тем самым братом королевы, что трахает свою сестру и выкидывает из окна малолетних детей.  
Все это совершенно против любых традиций.  
Вещи, которые мы делаем ради любви.

Иногда Джейме вспоминает Серсею. Она похожа на странный полузабытый сон: шелк золотых волос, насмешливый прищур зеленых глаз, презрительный изгиб улыбающихся губ. Алая львица Ланнистеров, красивейшая женщина Семи королевств — сейчас ее волосы коротки, а одежды черны в знак траура по их троим погибшим детям, а может, по самой себе. Джейме помнит, как скривилось на секунду лицо сестры в гримасе отвращения, стоило ей увидеть обрубок на месте его правой кисти.  
Еще Джейме помнит, как Бриенна Тарт упрямо, не отвечая на оскорбления, повторяла, что ему нужно жить дальше.  
Серсея (была) прекраснее всех, восхищенные взгляды провожали ее, идущую по залам Красного Замка в шуршащем алом платье, с золотом Ланнистеров в волосах. Бриенна Тарт выглядит в платье нелепо — этому Джейме сам был свидетелем — словно боевой конь, запряженный в плуг. Стан Серсеи — тело зрелой, рожавшей их общих детей женщины, нескладное тело Бриенны угловато и без одежды, но вместе с тем невиннее взгляда ее светлых глаз, и _там_ , внизу, совсем как у сестры — неправильная мысль для рыцаря Королевской гвардии, пусть и забывшего свои клятвы. Бриенне к лицу ее доспех.  
И он не победил ее ни разу, как бы ни издевался. Как бы ни оскорблял.  
Когда-то, все в той же прежней жизни, отец заставил Джейме любезничать с Лизой, дочерью Талли из Речных Земель — Серсея смотрела с тщательно скрываемой яростью, как Джейме целовал младшей дочери лорда-рыбины руку. Ему было четырнадцать, и он уже знал, что Серсея не умеет прощать.  
Все закончилось торжеством сестры и скандалом, а отец извинялся за поведение сына, замечая, что любой юноша задевает лишь понравившуюся ему прекрасную деву.  
Джейме перестал быть мальчишкой, но Бриенна Тарт не дает договорить объяснение: он приехал ради нее.

Может быть, сейчас: тянет ноты давно известной песни мальчишка-оруженосец Тириона, задумчиво смотрит в камин Луковый рыцарь и засыпает — или прикидывается, что, впрочем, не важно — Тормунд Великанья Смерть.  
Джейме смотрит в глаза Бриенне и почти решается, когда тихую мелодию прорезает звук горна.


	3. санса старк/сандор клиган (game of thrones)

Санса — дочь Севера в той же степени, в которой не была ею раньше. Рыжие волосы, наивный взгляд светлых глаз, манеры настоящей леди — Санса похожа на мать в молодости как две капли воды, ее внешность досталась от Талли, не от Старков. «Мое милое летнее дитя», — говорила старая Нэн и была права: Санса ничего не знала о жизни, ничего не знала о зиме, не помнила той, в которую родилась, лишь слышала о ней в предупреждении фамильного девиза.  
У Сансы чёрное платье, наглухо закрытый ворот, длинные рукава и перчатки, не оставляющие открытой обнаженную кожу. Ее платье похоже на доспех, а снежинки, принесенные пришедшей зимой, тают в рыжих волосах, будто тоже выцветших в зимние тона.

Ворот высокий и глухой, а рукава покрывают половину ладони — Санса радуется приходу холодов и возможности носить ещё и перчатки. Там, под платьем — незаживающие шрамы, доставшиеся от Джоффри, кровь изнасилования в первую брачную ночь и множество последующих, синяки избиений и прыжка со стен Винтерфелла. Они видны только Сансе, и тело ее чисто, но ей кажется, стоит открыть хоть немного кожи, как шрамы покажутся снова. Обнажится не только она, а воспоминания, страхи, слабости.  
Санса Старк — леди Винтерфелла, ей не к лицу бояться прошлого. Ночами Санса смотрит в потолок: она не боится одиночества, куда сильнее — навсегда оставшихся с ней скрипа отворяющейся вечерами двери и «моя леди-жена» голосом Болтонского бастарда.

Санса смотрит на собак-людоедов, оставшихся от Рамси: Джон удивляется, предлагает деть их куда-нибудь (Куда? Санса может представить только один исход, отдающийся эхом в голове воспоминанием о несчастной погибшей Леди), но она только качает в ответ головой. Собаки не виноваты в преступлениях людей, собаки — ее друзья, они подарили ей долгожданную свободу, и кому, как не Сансе знать, что самого злобного пса можно заставить лизать себе руки.  
Леди Болтон — впервые ей бросила это в лицо маленькая девчонка Мормонт, леди Лианна с Медвежьего острова. «Старк? Разве леди Санса не Болтон? Или Ланнистер, я не уверена», — говорила она. Храбрая девочка Лианна не знала — никто никогда не поймет — через что Санса проходила, как ей удалось пережить их всех.  
Теперь леди Старк знает, кто она. Она помнит, как Рамси Болтон, бастард, признанный законным другим бастардом, сказал, что они — одно навсегда. Санса смотрела, как горели стяги с ободранным человеком: вместе с ними горела ее память, горели ее страхи, чтобы возвращаться лишь изредка по ночам. Санса обещала, что его род забудут, что память о нем изгладится навсегда: леди Винтерфелла должна держать свое слово, и улыбка на ее лице напоминает ту, что возникла, когда где-то за ее спиной раздавались крики Рамси, чтобы вскоре затихнуть.  
Псы не виноваты. Сандор Клиган сказал ей однажды, что собака никогда не предаст, отдаст за тебя жизнь и всегда будет смотреть в твои глаза. Собаки — ее друзья, Санса их не боится: в мире слишком много тех, кого действительно стоит бояться, и даже Белые Ходоки для нее не страшнее людей.

Когда-то все было иначе. Когда-то Санса боялась сильнее, не зная ничего по-настоящему страшного. Злилась на отца, сестру — не понимая, какая это роскошь, иметь рядом родных живыми и здоровыми. Глупая девочка, плетущая свои волосы в косы как у королевы Серсеи или королевы Маргери, хватающаяся за каждого, кто, казалось, был к ней добр.  
Пугающаяся лица Пса, не замечающая, что большинство окружающих куда страшнее внутри, чем он снаружи.  
Санса помнит, как Сандор Клиган, когда-то до смерти пугавший ее одним своим видом, вытащил ее из ада. Помнит еще и из-за этой безумной иронии: она смогла вырваться из седьмого пекла в Королевской Гавани, чтобы попасть дома в еще одно.  
Это она, по крайней мере, смогла уничтожить сама.  
Санса помнит поцелуй Пса (или не помнит?). Когда-то все виделось ей в подробностях: пронизывающий холод комнат, зарево дикого огня за окном, отбрасывающее блики на изуродованное лицо, хриплое «Пташка» и обжигающий взгляд. Она была маленькой хрупкой девочкой, птичкой в золотой клетке. Сейчас Санса не знает, было ли это по правде или во сне.  
Сейчас Сансе все равно.

Когда-то Пес просил ее спеть. Санса так и не может вспомнить ни одной песни: все они лживы, в них прекрасных дев защищают благородные рыцари ради великой любви. Сансу защищали лишь Пес, Бес и леди Бриенна, и она не знает, кто из них дальше от этого звания.  
Сандор Клиган ушел, забрав с собой песню и оставив окровавленный белый плащ, в который она куталась от своих страхов. Ушел, чтобы защитить ее сестру: Арья лишь кратко говорит, что Пса в ее списке больше нет, Санса не задает лишних вопросов. Эта, новая Арья, слишком далека от той Арьи-лошадки, которую Санса помнит с детства. Так же далека, как сама Санса от Пташки из Королевской Гавани. Пташку поглотил огонь Черноводной, ее казнили за убийство короля Джоффри, она разбилась в прыжке со стен Винтерфелла.  
Санса видит знакомую высокую фигуру — ожог на щеке, тяжелый доспех — и застывает на месте, не делая шаг вперед.


End file.
